Hey, fox boy
by 7yearsdungeon
Summary: SasuNaru. Lemon.


It was just another normal night in Konaha for Naruto Uzumaki who was sitting alone on his bed twirling a kunai around his finger lost in his thoughts. The window was open and the light breeze that had invited itself into Narutos bedroom felt nice and cool as it played with the hair that hung down over his forehead. A single candle that was lit on his nightstand produced a small shadow that danced against the wall behind it. Yes, this evening was a quiet and peaceful one.

Just as Naruto began to drift into a calm sleep his bedroom door flung open slamming itself against the wall rattling everything on the shelves and tables with a few unfortunate books falling heavily onto the floor. A tall, pale, raven haired man was leaning against the door frame his eyes dark and seductive gazing right into the big bright blue eyes that belonged to Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped in utter shock "What the heck are you doing here?"  
>Sasuke stood there, still gazing into Narutos eyes. His muscular torso was exposed, apparently the night was so nice that a shirt was not required, and his pants were parcially uzipped exposing the band of his boxers that wrapped itself tightly around his waist low enough that you could see the V that his muscles had formed leading to his groin area.<p>

"Hey, fox boy. Wanna meet my snake?" His voice low and calm gave Naruto a slight shiver that made its way down his spine. "I think you two will get along"  
>Naruto's cheeks became hot and pink as Sasuke made his way over to the bed where he didnt wait for an invitation to sit beside him. Naruto could smell the sake on his breath and suddenly it all made sense, of couse sasuke wouldn't behave this way normally.<p>

"Sasuke, you're drunk. You need to go home, come on" as naruto attempted to stand up, ready to help sasuke out the door, he was thrown back onto the bed with a surprising amount of force from someone so intoxicated.

"Shut the fuck up, fox boy" and just when Naruto thought he couldn't be more shocked than he already was his shirt was violently torn off of his chest and his shoulders were being pinned to the bed. "Don't act like this isn't what you want, Naruto, because this throbbing boner of yours is telling me otherwise." The blonde's eyes widened as he looked down, since when did he have this kind of reaction to his friend? The drunken Uchiha grabbed Naruto's bulge with just enough force that it sent him into an immense state of pleasure and let out a groan, loudly. "See, told you so" the smirk on sasukes face was so seductive that Naruto suddenly felt more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

"B-but Sasuke...we're both boys! This cant be right...I like girls dammit!" Naruto's cheeks were so hot and red now that he could swear they were on fire. "Please stop" although his deep inner thoughts wanted something else.

Sasuke leaned in close enough to Naruto's face that he could feel Sasuke's breath against his flesh and their eyes met barely an inch apart. "You're lying to yourself. For how long have you been fixated on me? When I asked you for an explanation as to why, you claimed the reason was that I was your friend. But, I always knew it was something more. I can tell by the way you look at me and I'll prove it to you right now" he grabbed the back of Naruto's head, clutching his blonde hair in his fist and forced his lips against Naruto's. At first he tried to pull away but Sasuke was persistent and forced him closer again and stroked Naruto's bulge which caused him to moan and his head to become fuzzy. Without thinking, lost in the moment, he kissed Sasuke back this time, passionately.

Sasuke pulled away and formed his trademark smirk with his enticing, slightly moist lips "See? I was right."

"Oh, shut up, you cocky bastard!" This time it was Naruto who made the first move and thrusted himself onto sasuke grabbing the back of his head and kissing him passionately. Naruto was sitting on his lap now gradually pulling his body closer and closer to Sasuke's as if he could not get close enough.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke laughed as he pushed Naruto back onto the bed. "Im the one in charge here!" Of course, as rivals, neither of them could let the other take control without a fight. He unzipped Naruto's pants and slid them, along with his boxers, down past his knees and grabbed the base of his cock and started running his tongue up, down, and around the length of it. Loud moaning escaped Naruto's lips as his back arched and his fists clenched the bed sheets. Sasuke's tongue made it's way to the tip and began making circular motions just below it which caused Naruto to moan even louder.  
>Bringing his head up to look at the blushing blonde in a state of euphoria, the determined uchiha grabbed him by the hips and slid him down the bed until they became face to face. "Are you ready for this?" his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a suspicious looking grin.<p>

"Ready for what?" Breathing heavily, unable to think clearly, he was curious to find out what was about to happen next.

Intead of wasting his time with words, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him up and off of the bed, immediately spinning him around and bending him over the edge of it. He slid his own pants and boxers off of himself and flung them across the small room landing carelessly on a lamp shade. He then grabbed Naruto's side with one hand and his own erect dick with the other, leading it to Naruto's back entrance.  
>The bed was creaking loudly beneath Naruto as he was being pumped with Sasuke's cock which he thrusted faster and faster into him, grunts and moaning filled the room louder than either of them realized as they were both lost in the feeling of immense pleasure.<p>

As he started to run out of breath, Sasuke slowed down and bent lower over the blonde's body bringing one arm around him taking hold of his dick slowly working his hand from base to tip repeatedly until he felt it throb and a burst of thick white cum covered his fist and dripped onto the sheets. Almost immediately after, Sasuke's load was filling Naruto and created a sticky mess as he pulled out of him.  
>Panting and sweating both men lay next to eachother on the bed. Cheeks bright red and muscles aching, they began to think about what had just happened. They thought of their friendship and how many years they had spent hiding what they truly felt for one another, they thought about what this would mean for the two of them from this moment on. But most of all, they thought of how happy they were and how relieving it felt to succumb to these deep inner emotions at long last.<p>

"Hey..."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Did this only happen because you're drunk? Are you going to tell me to forget this ever happened tomorrow morning when you're sober? Are you going to regret this? Because I-"

"Listen, Im not even really that intoxicated. I've been thinking about finally confessing my feelings to you for a while but even I was too afraid to do it without a little confidence booster. So before I came over I took a couple shots of sake. It started to wear off when things got really heated between the two of us but by that time I was so in the moment that it didnt matter. And it wasn't like you were ever going to confess to me, so someone had to do it. Tch."

"Oh" a wave of relief came over naruto as he produced that big goofy grin of his "Well, Im really glad that you did! Even if you are being an arrogant jerk about it."

"Me too"

AUTHORS NOTE: So this was my first ever pornographic fanfic...and it is a bit cheesy at parts...but, eh, I kept it because it made me laugh and apparently Im not a talented enough writer to come up with anything better I mean lets be honest here xD I hope neither character was too "off" on their personalities but like I said, first sexual fanfic...I wasnt really sure what types of things they'd each say in this sort of situation. Like when Sasuke says "shut the fuck up fox boy" among other strange and cheesy lines I had given him I was hoping that the sake on his breath was a good enough excuse for doing so. But, ultimately, this is a fantasy, its not cannon, and these characters are not even my own so its just all in good fun. (: I hope you enjoyed this, and if it didnt turn you on I sincerely hope that you at least got a good laugh out of it. Please leave me a review if you have any advice or tips to give, I truly appreciate them. Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
